Maverick and Alex in Skating Dreams
by emmydisney17
Summary: Maverick takes his beloved Alex Ice skating when she asked for lessons. But when a bully named Pau shows his face and harms Alex Maverick isn't about to let this go down so easily.


**I've Just graduatied today! THREE CHEERS FOR ME! PURPLE, SILVER AND WHITE! Those are my high school's main colors, mainly was purple. In fact, the only reason i got into that school in the first place was because it was purple! Any way i got my certificte of transistion, a lot of hugs from my art, math (He just gave me one plus his breath smelled like mint, YUCK!) and homeroom teacher. Only my art teacher gave me money and so did my grandparents and my auntie, i ended up getting $70 whole dollars! (Ok, my aunt gave me a gift card but still it added to that much) And tonight we're going to Cliff's water park and stay there for a long time, even after the park was closed for the puplic, they declaired today Specal Olympics Day on the same day we would graduate, isn't that totally cool?**

**P.S. I miss your stories Jessy, now that you won't have school for a while now why don't you start working on those Oogiejess stories i adore so much? Also this week i spraned my ankle i had surgery on just by walking into the class, i was wearing one black shoe and one white shoe on my last day of school. It seemed like a good idea at the time to kick it off with a bang! Also, i don't know how, but i chipped a hole in my lower front tooth, luckily for me the dentest fixed it up so quick and easily he didn't have to drug me and it didn't cost me or my mom any money, he did it for free! In case your jelous or something Jess, i'll be rooting for you when you graduate as well! Hope you like this story! With much love and affection for you and Oogiejess, Emmy, AKA Little Supper**

* * *

**Maverick and Alex in Ice Skating Dreams**

Inside his room a predator stood in front of a mirror with boxs of old things from his high school Graduation with a bulge in his stomach. He was a half human half shark creature with blue skin, black eyes, a shark fin on his back, a shark head, sharp teeth, gills and wore a black biker jacket with navy blue jeens. His name was Maverick the shark.

As the shark looked around his things the bulge inside his tummy moved and shifted to a side lightly. He patted his bulge lightly and said "Are you awake Alex? I didn't know you would wake up so soon."

Alex, Maverick's human daughter/Sister figure, was inside his belly as she flipped pages of his yearbook she had in her hands. "Were you really the most popular boy in school Mavey?" "Well, popular is one thing," Maverick said "You could easily guess why though. Anyhow, let's see if i still fit my graduation gown.

In a moment Maverick was in his dark purple gown and he smiled to himself with a laugh. "Yeah, a little taller then before but still a nice fit." he patted his round belly that was clearly visable and said "Save for this cargo i'm now carrying."

It was then Maverick felt a kick from his girl, one that made him cover the same spot the kick was "Easy in there Alex, you'll end up busting my old grad gown." Then a loud growling sound came from his belly but he wasn't the one hungry. He grinned as he rubbed his belly "Oh, i get it. Your hungry. Don't worry Alex, i'll feed you, what would you like to eat?"

"Actually... i was thinking about ice skating." Alex said "And... well... maybe i would try it to see if i liked it. Maybe?" "Anything for you my little darling," Maverick said fatherly as he rubbed his stomach "Anything, i'll teach you if you want. I know this rink we can go to, but first let me feed you something... how about pizza?"

Alex responced by pushing her hand on the shark's stomach, making it expand until Maverick placed his hand on it. That ment Alex agreed with him.

* * *

Maverick arrived in the ice rink and was carrying two pairs of ice skates, a pair of fire printed ones for him and a little pink pony pair for Alex. Maverick had his jacket zipped up so that Alex wouldn't feel any coldness from the ice from within his stomach. He patted his bulging belly through his jacket and said "Don't worry Alex, i'll make sure you won't catch a cold here. I'm just sorry and stupid for forgetting your sweater and such."

"It's ok Maverick," Alex said "I don't mind being in your tummy."

"But how am i going to teach you anything about ice skating when-"

Maverick was interupted when a skater stopping sent carved ice shavings at him and he jolted with surprise and from the cold.

The skater was an african american teenager with an eyepatch and a nasty attidute to match in his face and his gray clothes. "Hey bub, this is Pau's terratory, and nobody just waltzs in Pau's territory without my say, and i say get outta here!"

Alex shivered in her stomach home and Maverick growled angrily at the teen. "Who do you think you are? I was just here about to skate when you just came out of no where and starting calling orders like you own the place, but it's not. Now out of my way, i'm a vore cop and i'm not afraid to bumple you into a mess of trash."

"Fine," Pau said as he skated away and vanished.

"What a jerk." Maverick growled. He placed his hands over his stomach and said "Don't worry Alex, that nasty boy's gone now. You can come out... oh right, your gonna get cold outside. But the buffet's always warm, i'll leave yo there until i can rent some warm clothes for you."

"Can i have a hot choca to?" Alex asked "Of course," Maverick said.

* * *

Some time later, Maverick had returned with a cup of hot chocolate but was shocked when he saw Alex curled up next to a locker, with a bleeding forehead! He dropped the drink and ran to the girl's side as she kept crying. "What happened?" Maverick asked "Pau came after you left," Alex said "I wanted to take a closer look at his skates and... he cut me!"

Maverick snarled angrily as anger and rage filled his heart, that jerk harmed his daughter. That was the last straw. Anyone who harmed his little girl would have to deal with him, and belive me, he showed no mercy at all.

He found Pau coming in again while he tented to his daughter and knew what he had to do.

* * *

Later, Alex was in Maverick's arms as the shark's latest victom filled his stomach. Maverick let out a burp and said "There, Pau won't ever bother my baby girl now." Alex giggled as she hugged her closest friend, feeling healed by both his love and his dedication to her protection. "Oh Daddy, you've never let me down. And... i'm sorry we didn't have time for skate lessons."

"Oh don't worry, there's always next time." Maverick told his daughter as he held her tight in his arms "Besides, all i care about is your safety and that is fine by me." "Even if i never learn?" Alex asked "Even that, but i'll always love you. Always." The shark kissed the little girl and they shared a hug as the shark's swollen stomach started to digest Pau.

The End


End file.
